Into Silver Space
'''Into Silver Space is the second episode of Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" It is also the second episode of Season 1. ''' It aired on Febuary 15, 2014 and was met with small but strong reception. Praising the character development of Ravi and Avery and action but lacking in the length department. To watch the FULL EPISODE click on the link right here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/100712891@N04/12542953365/ Plot After Kit Fisto reveals to Ravi-Idej and the Redemption Crew that the Keels have a dangerous weapon in their hands our heroes race for the Keel mining facility to stop them once and for all... Full Plot On board The Redemption Ravi-Idej and the crew together with a recovering Kit Fisto contact Mace Windu. Fisto reveals that the Keels have stolen a powerfull object called The Blue Matter that can implode worlds when stabled in a silver rocket. Ravi-Idej and the crew immediately know what to do and race towards Keelia, the Keel home planet. On the planet Gerdjon arrives and meets his son Vala. He places the Blue Matter in a glass case while he oversees the mining for silver and the progress his son has made with the other workers. Not soon after The Redemption bursts out of hyper-space and arrives at Keelia. Ravi orders Avery to activate the landing gear because she was down in the landing gear room anyway to learn patience and self control. He calls her to the bridge and they land on the planet undetected. Ravi proposses a scouting ahead and personally takes a team with him consisting of Avery, Skelly, Darren and Fierce. Bogore tells Ravi that the teleporter is broken and needs repair and can't be used. The group soon speeds off on their speeders and arrive at the silver mining facility and watch the Keels at work from a cliff looking for the Blue Matter. But they get captured by Keels. Ravi order Avery to stand down so the Keels can bring them down to the mines. Down at the mines they are confronted by Gerdjon who tells them he works for a master but he doesn't reveal who it is. Then, before killing the heroes the Redemption appears in the sky warning the Keels to surrender or die. Gerdjon snaps and a battle at the ground begins. After a duel with Ravi Gerdjon flees into a mining tunnel. Avery and Ravi give chase. Meanwhile Fierce locates the Blue Matter. In the tunnel Ravi and Avery split up and Ravi is ambush by Gerdjon. Then Gerdjon starts to battle with Avery who had come to save her master. He manages to overpower her as well and gives a speech about his madness but is then shot dead by Fierce. The three run outside and see that Darren and Skelly are still alive and have taken over the mines. They see a silver rocket take to sky and Ravi, believing the Blue Matter is inside, informs Cyborg to shoot it down with the Redemption. The rocket gets taken down and Fierce reveals he was in possession of the Blue Matter all this time, saving billions of lives. Ravi decided to promote him to Commander / ARC Trooper. Back in the Redemption hangar Ravi congratulates Cyborg on his job as active captain once more and Cyborg takes the Keelian prisoners to their cells together with Fierce. Ravi then hands the Blue Matter back over to Fisto but he believes it is more save on board the Redemption and he takes it to the Relic Room led there by Avery who decides to return to the engine rooms to learn about patience. In the ending, Darren and Skelly notice something is bugging Ravi and when Ravi tells them that Gerdjon mentioned he had a master they ask who he thinks it could be, but Ravi has no clue. Characters *Ravi-Idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg *Darren Ratta (Wiz-Man 2.0) *Cameron Darkrider *Natalie Shaw *Zorrus Blake *Bogore Harris *Daniel Flox *Nalyal Dagget *Talia Tate *Avery Thorston *Fierce *Gerdjon *Vala *Kit Fisto *Mace Windu *Keels Locations: *The Redemption *Keelia *Mining Facility Reception The episode was met with a small but well recieved reception. It gained a large 9/10 from Maverick and a fine 8/10 from Potato and a second 9/10 from Spider. Later Starwarrior gave it a positive 8/10 rating as well. Most felt the episode felt short and some wanted to see more of Gerdjon and Vala or Skelly and Darren but the relationship between Ravi and Avery was praised. This makes the end rating a strong 8.5 rating. Trivia *This episode is the second episode in the two part "Keel Arc" that opens the series and a continuation of "Rescue Mission" *It is likely Fierce will already be upgraded in this episode. *The third episode of the series "The Cyborg" was filmed at the same time as this one. Only Episode 2 was finished earlier. *- Vala will return in a future episode. - The Blue Matter will also make an appearance again later in the series. - Fierce got promoted at the end of this episode and will be wearing ARC Trooper / Ep III armour next episode. It will be adressed. - Gerdjon's master will be revealed later this season. - When the group left the cave the first thing Avery shouted was "Darren" this contributes to her character being secretly in love with the Wiz-Man. - Bogore's teleportation wasn't in the original script but i wanted to keep the Speeders in. So for that scene to make sense i decided to tweak the script and have Bogore tell Ravi the machine broke down. It makes sense because this Teleportation device is the first of its kind in this universe. - Amongst the silver were: Stimpy's helmet, 2 x Sting, a silver Oscar Award, a giant first place cup and much more. - During the between Ravi and Gerdjon before the cave you could see Avery chop a Keels hands off and later stab him and then flip his remaining body off is leggs in the background. - In the picture with the speeder i forgot to include The Fire Skeleton. - In the original script Avery killed Gerdjon. But i wanted Fierce to do it so Ravi would have a reason to promote him. And it makes more sense Fierce cold bloodedly killed the man instead of the young Avery. - This is the second episode where Cyborg takes the role of active Captain. A role he will assume later in the season again under dire circumstances Episode Gallery Here you can watch all pictures of the episode back if you want but with no dialogue. To watch the FULL EPISODE with dialogue click on this link right here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/100712891@N04/12542953365/ BACK AFTER THE EPISODE HAS AIRED Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:Episode Category:Ivar-Canon